


The Journey

by LilHo



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilHo/pseuds/LilHo
Summary: He waited for her and she searched for him after seven years.
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Dororo/Hyakkimaru (Dororo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	The Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Fields](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117415) by [Cheekybee07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekybee07/pseuds/Cheekybee07). 



> This contains sexual content. Dororo herself is of age.

Mio was his first love. Her soul was pure, and she had good intentions even if her line of business was prostitution. Hyakkimaru had fond memories of Mio. Her soothing voice was able to calm the raging torrent inside his head. Her voice alone had been enough for him to slowly come out of his cave after shutting Dororo out when he regained his ears.

But Mio was gone.

Hyakkimaru gazed at the fields of golden rice paddies he had cultivated over the last few years in semi-isolation-contemplating. He missed Mio dearly, acknowledging that she was his first love. There was a possibility that Hyakkimaru might have come back for Mio someday if she was still alive. However, he's aware she's in a finer place. Hyakkimaru was genuinely happy because Mio deserved more than the cruel fate she had been subjected to on earth.

He closed his eyes in deep contemplation and exhaled a deep sigh. Hyakkimaru began dragging his feet across the bridge to head home. He had built a traditional Japanese house for himself with a small animal barn attached in the back for his oxen.

_"Aniki!"_

Hyakkimaru's head snapped over his shoulders when a familiar voice called out for him. Looking around, he was greeted with nothing but the blank gold canvas of his crops. His heart dropped in disappointment. He continued his way onward to his hut, feeling a dull and aching sensation take over and pound at his chest.

_Dororo._

His small companion. Mio might have been his first love, but he concluded that Dororo meant more than that. His feelings for her engulfed his mind and it was persistent. Seven years had passed since he regained his body. He had never forgotten his entire journey to regain his humanity. Dororo was there for him even if she strayed for a bit. He knew that when he came for her, she would stay with him.

He remembered the littlest things about her when he was blind and disabled. She knew Hyakkimaru was perfectly capable of thrusting his swords back into his prosthetics arms, but she still chose to wait for him to help him. Dororo was patient with him regaining his humanity. When he was shocked at the ability to hear, she tried to whisper to help him adjust. She also tied a cloth around his ears. Dororo would wait to the side when he wanted to take his time and smell the flowers and dirt. She would also wait for him when he stood in the rain for hours—enjoying the new sensation on his skin.

He remembered how upset she was when she learned he had accidentally roped himself into marriage with Okowa. There was some satisfaction in knowing how jealous she became. The corners of his lips tugged up softly as he removed his sandals and stepped inside the hut. He made his way towards the hearth and lit a small fire. Watching the flames crackle over the wood, he sat in peace and hummed as he started dinner.

Dororo was more than a companion. She was always trying to protect his humanity when he was made of mostly prosthetics—barely able to grasp the idea of emotions and worldly views. Dororo was his moral compass.

But he had to leave her.

Hyakkimaru frowned. He accidentally pierced his index finger with a sharp knife. Clicking his tongue, he moved the cutting board to clean his wound.

Dororo was too good for him. Hyakkimaru had lost his way from the uncontrollable amount of rage of learning he was sacrificed to demons to protect his father's political position and land. He was lost at learning he would have to kill his younger brother and his royal guards in order to regain the last of his limbs and sight. Hyakkimaru had brutally murdered samurais all across the battlefield. He remembered that day vividly.

The sky was pretty.

So was Dororo.

The flush of pink on her round cheeks as she stuttered in embarrassment from his compliment. Her tiny frail body wrapped in his newly gained arms. Silks of dark brown locks tied up with a few knots and layers of dirt, framing her face. Her large onyx eyes peering back at him as clear as day. Dororo was very pretty and petite, a huge contrast to her loud and abrasive behavior. He was pleasantly surprised to finally see her physical form instead of the outline of her spirit. His love for Dororo solidified the moment they made eye contact.

But when he took in the sight of the fire destroying the mansion he was born from—killing his immediate family member and foster father...He finally realized everything he had to sacrifice in order to become whole. Dororo didn't deserve him then. She deserved more.

Hyakkimaru left to protect her.

The flames flickered wildly under the boiling pot of rice. Hyakkimaru quickly wrapped a small bandage over his cut and moved over to the hearth to gently blow against the fire to control it. He walked back to his cutting board and finished chopping up the rest of the vegetables; cupping his hands together, he paced back to the hearth and threw the vegetables into the pot of rice and drizzled a pinch of sesame oil and salt to flavor it.

Hyakkimaru sat back down and patiently waited for his dinner to finish. He folded his arms and looked out the small window frame, glancing at the full moon.

He craved Dororo's presence to be by his side once more.

He hoped that she was out there searching for him.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you have any idea where the large field of rice paddy is? Some would call it the "golden fields" even?" Dororo blew a strand of dark brown hair out of her eyes. She blinked, long delicate lashes fluttering against her high cheekbones. Onyx doe eyes stared at the farmer across from her curiously, waiting for an answer. She adjusted her fitted red and yellow robes around her shoulders and stood straight to meet the stranger's gaze, hands loosening around the reins of the fine white horse, Chibi.

The farmer, a young man, blushed under her gaze and nodded fervently. "Y-yes! If you travel down this path for a little over ten miles and take a left at the Buddhist statue at the end, you'll find a long bridge that'll lead you to the owner of the fields. You have to go through him first to have access to the crops." He smiled at Dororo sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, awed by her beauty. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous like members of the royal family, but she radiated a beauty that most ordinary village girls didn't possess. The white stallion neighed and stomped his feet impatiently, disrupting his thoughts. "J-just be careful. The farmer is nice and sorta aloof. He uhh…He doesn't speak too much, and he also doesn't take too kindly to thieves."

A grin tugged at the corner of her lips.

"N-not that I'm calling you a thief or anything! I just heard he uhh...he roughs them up pretty badly! W-which they deserve because most of his rice is given to those in need!" the young boy blabbed. He decided that perhaps it was the long tresses of dark hair tied behind her back with the green ribbon, playfulness glimmering in her eyes, and petite curvy frame that made him nervous. It was either that or the tall prestigious horse glaring at him. He gulped. She was way out of his league.

Dororo waited for him to finish speaking and nodded, unaware of the farmer's thoughts. "Thanks for the help. I appreciate the directions. I have to get going now, I have an important person I gotta meet. " She bowed and continued moving forward, leaving behind the embarrassed farmer. "Come on, Chibi." She held the reins loosely in her hands, walking besides her horse in comparison to riding.

_Hyakkimaru's close._

Seven years.

There were no visits or written letters from him since he left her. She had been heartbroken and patiently waited for him to finish his journey; she had even begun using her secret stash of wealth to help the villages flourish. Dororo had done many things while he was on his journey to regain his humanity—morally speaking. Her name had spread throughout the region in popularity with the money she was able to contribute. Samurais were gradually being replaced with trade workers who helped the community grow. The war had also ended with the fall of Daigo's castle after the Warring States Era.

Dororo settled down in the small village and established herself as a noblewoman. She made decisions that largely impacted the wealth and trade in a positive manner over the years. She was well loved by the people. Biwamaru occasionally visited and updated her if he heard any rumors of Hyakkimaru. She had a general idea of Hyakkimaru's whereabouts due to the rumors. The rumors were quite gruesome for a while because Hyakkimaru was still on the hunt for slaying demons that came upon his travel. However, over the recent years it changed.

He was learning. She heard of a small little hut being forged in the middle of nowhere with a handsome gentleman that would kindly extend his hands to those in need. The same gentleman would soon grow a small rice paddy that would then began to gradually multiply.

" _They call it the Golden Fields,"_ Biwamaru relayed.

Dororo's heart leaped in anticipation and joy.

It was Hyakkimaru.

He had fulfilled Mio's hope—carrying out her wishes and achieving the rice paddy. When she heard the news from Biwamaru, she knew she had to go. For a long time, she forced herself to live in the present world without him. But it was unspoken between Biwamaru and Dororo that she never forgot about Hyakkimaru. She thought of him every single day; some days more than others.

She delegated the workload to Jiheita and Yahiko, growing fond of them over the years, and letting them know her time was up. Despite the cries of disagreement, she reinforced the fact that she could no longer stay with the village. Jiheita and Yahiko inevitably agreed and wished her farewell for her journey.

Dororo needed to leave.

It was her turn to find Hyakkimaru.

* * *

Hyakkimaru rose with the sun to take care of his crops due to the massive amount of land he owned. His nose crinkled in dissatisfaction; he might have to hire labor soon to keep up with the workload around his farm. Being a farmer was a humbling, physically intensive, and also a mind-numbing job.

It was already noon as Hyakkimaru heaved his equipment back home, wiping the sweat off his brow. He returned to change into his simple yukata and nap. When he woke up and looked outside, it was time to go back to the bridge that extended over his field.

He slid his foot into the straps of his shoddy straw sandals, tapping the tip of his toes into the dirt to adjust the soles comfortably. Hyakkimaru enjoyed his leisure walk and admired the beauty of his work as the sun was beginning to set. The sky was filled with red and orange hues; the same as the day he first opened his eyes and saw Dororo for the first time.

_Clip-Clop. Clip-Clop. Clip-Clop. Clip-Clop._

Hyakkimaru's ears twitched at the sound of hooves pounding solidly against the ground, nearing his home. He shut his eyes and steadied his breathing, focusing his attention on the noise at the opposite end of the bridge. The horse neighed vehemently and came to a stop. There was a young woman's voice that broke the silence; she let out a soft laugh and hurriedly approached him from behind after unmounting the horse. Curiosity sparked inside of him as the footsteps gradually came closer.

" _ANIKI!"_

Hyakkimaru was certain his heart skipped a beat in anticipation and delight.

Turning around in anticipation, his eyes widened and be broke into a soft smile as a beautiful woman, with an all too familiar face, ran at him with a bright beam on her face. "Aniki," she cried out, arms extending outwards to his taller frame. Hyakkimaru happily mimicked her actions and cradled Dororo in his embrace, his arms wrapping around her waist. Hyakkimaru observed she had grown a couple feet taller than he remembered as he buried his head deep into the curve of her neck.

"Dororo," he muttered.

She was here. Her earthy smell of dirt, sweat, and flowers wafted into his nose. He gripped her tightly. He could hear the laughter die down into soft sniffles and then sobs as she began to pound her fist against his back. "Y-you idiot! I was waiting for you all this time!" Dororo choked, tears blurring her vision and soaking themselves into his yukata. Hyakkimaru let her hit him and chose to nuzzle his face against her neck. Her pounding eventually stopped, and she soon returned his embrace. Her sobs settled into light hiccups, and she felt embarrassed for being so overwhelmed with her emotions at the sight of Hyakkimaru. "I came for you," she uttered faintly.

His breath hitched at her words. "Dororo," Hyakkimaru repeated gently, pulling away to observe her. He perceived the tight grip she had on his clothes, afraid he would leave her again. He chuckled at Dororo's expression and took note of her tearful eyes and cute pouty expression. Hyakkimaru stroked her soft, well-kempt, and long hair. She kept it groomed this time, he thought, seeing the lack of knots and tangles. Dororo's face flushed a deep shade of magenta as Hyakkimaru's warm hands went from her hair to cupping her face.

His hands are warm, she thought, remembering the wooden prosthetics she used to carry around with him. She helped cup his hand against her cheek with one hand and reached out her other hand to cradle his face. Hyakkimaru was surprised by her actions, but he continued to smile.

Dororo had grown to be so lovely, he thought.

"Aniki," Dororo whispered fondly.

Hyakkimaru frowned. While he missed the title of endearment she gave him, something didn't fit right with the situation. He pushed her hand away and bent over to bump their foreheads together. His calloused hands touched the sides of her round cheeks. He turned his head slightly from side to side. "That's wrong, Dororo. Not aniki anymore."

Dororo was stunned but lost at words from the accustomed actions of his affections and the contradicting words. "W-why?" Dororo stepped away from shock and stared at him, trembling. Blood rushed up to her face and her heart quaked wildly against her bosom. Her legs shook nervously from the way Hyakkimaru's warm mahogany eyes stared deep into her soul. "Why can't I call you aniki anymore?" Was he rejecting her?

Hyakkimaru pointed at himself and merely answered, "Hyakkimaru."

Only the sounds of cicadas could be heard before Dororo broke out into a sheepish grin at the realization of Hyakkimaru's words. "I guess you're right. I can't call you aniki anymore." It would've implied there were only platonic feelings of being just family. She pressed her hand against her chest to calm herself and exhaled a short breath. He meant more than that to her. She looked back at him and grinned, mouthing playfully, "Hyakkimaru."

Dororo felt a sense of pride swell inside of her when she caught the demon slayer's cheeks color lightly with embarrassment.

Hyakkimaru had gathered hay and a bucket of water to feed Dororo's horse, Chibi. He stood to the side and eyed the stallion critically while watching Dororo stroke her steed's coat. She noticed his curious look and said, "Her name is Chibi. She was the foal of Midoro, the horse you had road into battle against Tahomaru."

"Ah." Hyakkimaru leaned up against the house's wall, uncomfortable at the mention of his battle. Albeit his face was blank.

Dororo's studied his expression and went back to tending to Chibi. "She grew attached to me after we recovered her from Midoro. Grandpa Biwamaru said I spoiled her too much and that's why she wouldn't leave me." She patted the side of Chibi one last time and walked over to Hyakkimaru. Hyakkimaru felt uneasy as Dororo tip toed and teasingly leaned her face closer to his. "Shall we go inside?" She innocently suggested.

"Ah," he agreed. He casually noted the red and yellow robe did nothing to hide her curvy figure, and the brown ribbon tied around her neck accentuated her pretty nape. She had blossomed to be a stunning looker. He wouldn't be surprised if she had many suitors over the years he was absent from her life. He contained the jealousy that was worming its way into his mind. "Dororo." She cocked an eyebrow out of a curiosity. Unabashedly, he continued, "You're very beautiful."

"S-Shut up! You can't just say that, " Dororo squealed, pushing a hand over his mouth and tripping backwards. Hyakkimaru smiled at the familiar scenario and stretched out his hand to grab hold of her before she fell. He steadied her and smoothed out the strands of hair sticking out of her loose ponytail. Dororo gulped when she noticed his hand rested around her waist for longer than necessary before he pulled away.

Hyakkimaru turned around and strolled inside his house, "Let's go."

Dororo's eye twitched and she let out a frustrated shriek before throwing her hands up and trailed after him.

Once more, Dororo had settled comfortably back into Hyakkimaru's life as if they never separated from each other. She took note that while Hyakkimaru was open to speak about his journey, he was still on the quieter side. She decided to talk a lot to make up for his lack of words. Hyakkimaru enjoyed listening to her engaging stories as they both worked on the fields together.

He was hesitant to have her working out in the scorching summer heat with him at first, but Dororo was very persistent that she wanted to contribute to the workload. One day when he was out, she had secretly woven together two new straw hats and sandals for the pair. She mentioned she noticed his were falling apart.

" _Where did you learn how to do this?" He asked, speculating the new piece with delight._

_Dororo beamed with excitement, "Some trade workers that came to the village taught me! I picked up a couple of things over the years."_

" _What else did you learn?"_

" _Hm?" He saw a mischievous smirk break out as she turned her back away from him. "I guess you'll find out later. I can't tell you everything right now. That'll spoil the fun." She returned her attention to brewing tea leaves. Another skill she learned over the years. He never took her as the type to be a tea lover._

_Hyakkimaru frowned at the second pair of straw hat and sandals. "Dororo, you don't have to work outside with me. You can rest."_

_Dororo shook her head stubbornly, "No."_

_On the fifth day, Dororo had caught onto his routine and changed into a thin cotton kimono before he woke up. She had emerged back into the wooden house with a bucket of fresh water from the well just as he had woken up. The sun barely rose yet. He rubbed his eyes as she held out a cup of water towards him, "Come on. We got a long morning ahead of us."_

Hyakkimaru's attention traveled over to Dororo's petite frame as she manipulated the sickle to cut the leaves and stems, tossing them into the basket. She was a fast worker, and it felt nice to have another pair of hands around to help harvest the rice. He appreciated the fact that she never complained about work and continued to help him.

"Eeeek!"

There was a sudden shallow splash. "Dororo!" Hyakkimaru dropped his equipment and ran over to Dororo to check up on her. He blinked at the sight. Dororo sat up, her cotton kimono and hair were completely covered in mud.

"Sorry." She scratched her cheek in embarrassment, getting more mud on her face. "I thought I saw a snake."

"Pfft." Hyakkimaru's shoulders were trembling in mirth and he then broke out into a hearty laugh, clutching his sides at the ridiculous scene.

Dororo turned red and pouted. She crossed her arms. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! It's not that funny!"

Hyakkimaru wiped the tear that formed at the corner of his eyes. "Sorry," he said teasingly. He bent down and extended his hand to help her. "Come on." She had eyed him calculatingly as she mimicked his action. Her fingers enclosed around his and she jerked him downwards at the last minute, throwing him off balance. It took Hyakkimaru a minute to register that he was also covered in mud. Soon enough, her laugh was twice as loud as Hyakkimaru's.

Hyakkimaru pursed his lips childishly. His heart soon melted when Dororo beamed at him with pure and unimaginable satisfaction. He moved himself closer to bring his forehead against hers, rubbing affectionately. Dororo closed her eyes and relinquished, trying to compose her emotions. She should be used to it, but Dororo wanted more than just platonic sibling affection. She opened her eyes in disappointment when Hyakkimaru stopped and retreated.

"Dororo." She was positive there were butterflies in her stomach. The warm look in his mahogany eyes as he tenderly called out her name made her blush. She was mesmerized by the curve of his thin lips and the crease of his dark brows. She adored the way his black hair complimented his tan skin. He had more color from being exposed to the sun from working outside. As Hyakkimaru pulled her up by the waist, his eyes widened in surprise when Dororo brushed his bangs away from his forehead.

"Hyakkimaru," she murmured.

A lump formed in his throat and he found himself having a difficult time swallowing.

"Hyakkimaru, I—…" Dororo paused, recoiling her hands and busying herself by picking up the sickle she dropped. "Come on! Let's get back to work! We still have a long day ahead of us!" Hyakkimaru opened his mouth to say something but promptly snapped it. He temporarily dismissed it and picked up his own sickle but wondered throughout the day what she wanted to tell him.

He could wait.

* * *

It was not a surprise that Hyakkimaru picked the best place to grow rice, Dororo thought. She appreciated that there were many natural streams and ponds near the field. She remembered when it was a struggle to bathe throughout their travels. It was a luxury for them to wash up even if the waters were cold. She giggled at the memory of hers and Hyakkimaru's first hot spring trip together. He was blind then and she was under the assumption that he thought she was a boy; she had no qualms of bathing with men then. It was different now that he had his sight back.

She released a deep sigh in content as she scrubbed the mud out of her hair and skin. The cool waters running down the stream washed away the grime; she submerged her head under waters to cool off from the scorching hot sun. She soon emerged and slicked her hair back.

"A-ah." Dororo turned and froze in place when she made eye contact with Hyakkimaru standing opposite of her—a very naked Hyakkimaru. They both stared at each other, mouth agape. "Sorry. I didn't see you."

Dororo saw black.

Not a single word was exchanged over the next couple of days. The tension between the both of them were thick. Any eye contact was met with a beet red face as they remembered the other's naked body quite vividly. It was laughable. Hyakkimaru was certain he saw steam come out Dororo's ears—turning hot from humiliation. He was the first to break the silence between them, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you while you were bathing. It was an accident." Dororo wiggled next to him in discomfort at the topic of conversation. She didn't know what to look at and settled upon the fire crackling in the hearth and twiddled her thumbs. Hyakkimaru sighed and scooted closer to her, placing his hands over hers. "Dororo—"

"I know!" Dororo grumbled. She yanked herself away from him and slapped her hands over her face. "Ahh! I know it was an accident already! But I'm still so embarrassed! It's not like you're blind anymore!" She glanced up at him and shrieked, "And I'm not young and pretending to be a boy either. It's different now! You saw me, and I saw you completely," she gulped and squeaked, "n- _naked_."

Hyakkimaru nodded in understanding, "Yes, but I want to move past this."

"How can you even move past this!"

Hyakkimaru's brow furrowed together and he responded without skipping a beat, "Because I want you to talk to me." He stepped forward and swiftly reached out to bring Dororo into a tight hold. She hesitantly fit her head under his chin, and he could feel her weight settle into him. He held her firmly against his chest. "I'm sad when you don't speak to me. I like listening to your voice, Dororo."

Dororo couldn't take it anymore and shoved Hyakkimaru away, frustrated. "Hyakkimaru! What do you feel towards me?" Her tone was filled with exasperation and she looked at him, desperate for some answers. Hyakkimaru grimaced at Dororo's eyes brimming with tears. He flinched when she slapped away his extended hands. "I need to know now Hyakkimaru, _what are we_? It's obvious you don't see me as a younger sister since you don't want me to call you aniki anymore."

"We…" Hyakkimaru started off. He could feel his eyebrows scrunch together and his forehead crease, trying to find words to piece together. He began hesitantly, "I…I have always waited for you, Dororo. I want you by my side." He mumbled as an afterthought, hoping his answer would be enough to satisfy her, "Forever."

Dororo pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Then you wouldn't mind if I do this?"

"Do wha—" Hyakkimaru's sentence was cut off when Dororo threw her weight on him, fervently pressing her lips against his. He tripped and fell backwards onto the floor, holding her to protect her from the fall. Hyakkimaru's head was sandwiched between Dororo as she raised her upper body and repositioned her arms. Her silky hair cascaded down her face and created a curtain between them. He gripped the soft curve of her waist and shivered as Dororo's tears began falling on his cheek. Hyakkimaru felt his chest tighten in dissatisfaction at the image of Dororo filled with grief.

Dororo traced her index finger over Hyakkimaru's features, entranced by his high cheekbones and prominent jawline. She pinched his cheek, as if willing him to remember when he used to do it to her on their first journey. And he did. She knew he remembered. "When you left me at that village, I felt empty. I didn't know what I would do without you." She could feel him becoming tense and continued, "I always thought about you."

"Dororo—" She placed a hand around his mouth.

"I never stopped!" Dororo exclaimed. "I knew why you had to leave in the end and accepted it. I never blamed you. I waited for you to finish your journey, so I could find you. I was always afraid you forgot about me…." Her tears were shedding nonstop as she cried out, "I was afraid you fell in love with someone else! I even made grandpa Biwamaru to keep me updated if he heard anything about you!"

Hyakkimaru cupped her round cheeks, attempting to wipe the tears away, and impatiently stated, "Never. I could never forget you, Dororo." He propped himself up and grabbed Dororo by the side of her arms. "Dororo, me too. I thought about you every day. I don't like the idea of you being with anyone but me."

"Hyakkimaru." She gasped as Hyakkimaru brought his lips to meet hers, fitting them together passionately. She broke away and tried to speak, "Hyakkimaru—mph!" He picked her up assertively and carried her over to his futon, careful to not hurt her as he dropped Dororo, refusing to break for air as he continued to kiss her. Dororo found herself to be impatient and hastily tried to undress the yukata off his shoulders.

Hyakkimaru's eyes widened in shock at the road they were spiraling down, and he broke apart, "Dororo—!" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hyakkimaru please," she begged. Dororo's body was trembling nervously; she sat up and began undressing herself in front of Hyakkimaru. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and goosebumps form as she gauged Hyakkimaru's reaction. The fire continued to crackle in the hearth and light the hut, giving him a clear view. Hyakkimaru was entranced by being in such a close proximity to Dororo's naked form. Dororo took Hyakkimaru's hand and guided it to her bosom, making sure she had him brush against her hardened nipples. "I want this. _I want you_."

Hyakkimaru's willpower crumbled apart. He pressed his body against her and continued to assault her with his passionate kisses, pushing her lips apart with his tongue. Dororo moaned in pleasure as she felt him grinding his hardening cock between her legs. Touching her like this is different, he thought. He's always touched her, but this was a new territory he was willing to explore. His fingers pinched and pulled eagerly at her buds while his other hand was busying itself by burying his hand through her hair. "Dororo, " he would utter repeatedly with desire.

Dororo arched her back in pleasure; she clenched her thighs around him and her toes curled. She clawed at his yukata. "H-Hyakkimaru," she whimpered. Dororo gasped when he grabbed her knees and pushed her legs apart, lowering his face. "Hyakkimaru, d-don't look!"

Her words fell deaf to Hyakkimaru's ears, and he tugged the rest of her clothes off her waist, marveling in wonder. Dororo doesn't stop him when he shoved his face into her cunt, watching him inhale with a face of pure serenity. Another soft moan escaped her throat when he licked her slit, eyes intently watching her reaction. There was an expression of ecstasy. Dororo had and he couldn't keep himself from touching anymore. He grabs her thigh harder and pulled her closer to his face as he licks up her pussy, shivering in delight when she _screamed_ at this new sensation.

Hyakkimaru doesn't stop, and she won't make him either. He continued sucking on her clit—licking it furiously while holding her hips. He could feel her quivering in his hands and grinding up into his face unintentionally. His nose digs into her mound as she keeps on moving, dripping more and more. Hyakkimaru gives her another solid lick, tasting her sweet nectar. Dororo squeezed her soft thighs around his head and grounded him in place. Hyakkimaru believed he was in heaven, his head feeling light-headed from the pleasure and suffocating between her soft thighs. Using his strength to keep her down on his face, he flickered his tongue one last time over her juices and then stood up to remove the rest of his clothing. His cock stands fully erected because of Dororo.

Before he continues his advances, Dororo seated herself upright grimaced. He tilts his head, confused. "Dororo? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! It's just…" She chewed on the bottom of her lips. "Did you ever sleep with anyone while we were apart? You're just…proficient." She felt humiliated for asking him this, feeling quite inexperienced compared to him.

Hyakkimaru chuckled and bent down to kiss her. He rubbed his forehead against her, "I listened to some men's tales as I passed through on my journey. I have an idea on what I should be doing." He tugged her folded stiff arms apart to loosen and reveal her breast, tracing his fingers against her mounds before gently massaging them. Hyakkimaru was pleased when she gasped in desire; he untied the brown ribbon on her neck with his teeth and nibbled her lightly. Dororo fell back on the futon with his body crawling over her.

Mahogany met onyx eyes.

"I've only wanted you." Dororo's eyes teared up again in happiness and she smiled. He planted another gentle kiss on the corner of her eyes.

"I love you, Hyakkimaru," Dororo said. She looped her hands around the back of his neck and kissed him deeply, her pants increasing as he continued touching her, pleasure thumping in her veins. "Please. Take me and make me yours."

"Dororo." Hyakkimaru settled between her legs and pressed the tip of cock over her slick entrance, rubbing her teasingly. He groaned in encouragement when Dororo circled her legs around his waist and yanked him down by the hair. "Dororo, you're being impatient." He cherished the view of her glowing face, silky hair splayed across the pillow, and round chest heaving up and down in anticipation.

"P-please, " she begged, desperation dripped through her voice.

Using one hand to cup her round derriere while she whispered for more, he reached for his cock with the other and aligned himself against her wet cleft. Hyakkimaru moaned, feeling how hot she was against him. He lowered his engorged cock achingly, taking each inch of him and engulfing it in her wet heat slowly. Dororo's stiff nipples were pressing so tightly against Hyakkimaru's pecs. Hyakkimaru loved the way her eyes fell shut at feeling the girth and length of him as he slid in—entranced by the way her mouth fell open in a silent scream and her body gripping him lovingly.

"Dororo, " he groaned, burying his head into her neck at the intense pleasure of being inside of her tight heat. Dororo released another long moan as he thrusted inside of her, a wave of explosive pleasure rolled up within her. Hyakkimaru felt himself slipping out of her, the slickness of her walls too slippery. He realigned his cock and pressed back into her.

"M-More!" Hyakkimaru grunts with each thrust while Dororo fastened her hands around his neck tightly, breast bouncing and rubbing against his chest in a rhythmic friction. "H-harder Hyakkimaru!" she cried out. Hyakkimaru controlled the speed of his thrusts into her and felt himself heading for an urgent climax. She gasped as he gave a particularly deep thrust, and Dororo tilted her head back, "Hyakkimaru. I'm about to—!"

Hyakkimaru's pace became inconsistent and his thrusts were coming in short and hard; his eyes fixated on her face glistening with gratification. Eyes redirecting towards her mounds that were bouncing along to his thrust, he latched onto one nipple and gave it a hard suck before he exploded in her. Dororo and Hyakkimaru's vision was filled with white—each reaching their climax. Lingering inside of Dororo, Hyakkimaru admired the sweet woman lying beneath him in bliss.

"I love you, Dororo."

The flames under the hearth died out and their bodies were engulfed in darkness.

The next days were a complete contrast in comparison to the previous—uncomfortable tensions were replaced with a tranquil environment. They were no longer sleeping in separate futons with space between them; they both decided to combine the futons to sleep beside another. Hyakkimaru discovered he liked waking up to Dororo's soft smile and pecks before they started their day. He also liked it when Dororo combed through his long hair in the morning and tied it up for him. On the other end, Dororo cherished it when Hyakkimaru initiated more intimate touches with her. She also didn't mind it when he looped his arms around her waist and cuddled with her at night. She decided that falling asleep against his chest, hearing his steady breathing, was pleasant. They were finally in a committed relationship.

But something was missing between them, Dororo thought. The young woman combed through the hair of her white steed and tried to dismiss the idea. She was genuinely ecstatic to have established a relationship with Hyakkimaru. She huffed, picking at the little knots on Chibi, and scowled when the thought of wanting more continued to nag her. _I already have what I want_ , she persistently reminded herself. Dororo's eyes were drawn over to Hyakkimaru's lean figure approaching her; her throat felt dry. He was watching her every move with a hidden intent. His eyes were darkened with lust and hunger.

Shivers ran down the back of her spine. She squirmed in her spot anxiously and yelled, "Oi! Why are you looking at me like that?" Without a word, Hyakkimaru jerked Dororo by the waist and hastily began pulling off her robes. Dororo colored in embarrassment and attempted to push him, "W-what are you doing! It's too early for this!" A moan escaped her when Hyakkimaru cupped her bottom roughly and aggressively sucked on the nape of her neck.

"I can't help it. You're too beautiful, " he murmured between hard nibbles, "I want you now." Hyakkimaru lifted her up and placed her down on the ground. The setting sun was beaming against them as they laid in the hay. Dororo was captivated by his dark hair cascading down his chiseled chest. She was also quite flattered by his neediness and quivered as Hyakkimaru traced thumb across her breast.

He takes her in the afternoon behind his hut.

He takes her again in the river before they bathe.

He takes her again by the nearest tree during their walks.

He takes her again the next morning before they work.

Hyakkimaru, Dororo discovered over the next few months, was a sex fiend.

"Hnng, H-Hyakkimaru! I can't keep up with you," she moaned. He plunged into her wet heat deeply. Dororo shrieked in pleasure as Hyakkimaru's grip around her waist tightens and he slams into her from behind. Dororo's wet cunt stretched out from his thick girth pounding steadily inside her. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream when Hyakkimaru gathered her hair and drew her back to arch towards him while he fucked her.

Hyakkimaru's lustful and euphoric expression made her juices flow more. Hyakkimaru bit his bottom lip, and he grunted when she tightened around him, "Dororo!" He released her hair and bent over to firmly grasp her breasts, squeezing them roughly, and grunted in between each thrust, "You feel good." Hyakkimaru made a conscious decision to remember that he while he liked taking Dororo from behind, he much preferred it when he could see her face. Dororo bucked herself against Hyakkimaru, letting out a long moan, "I'm almost there."

He shuddered in delight when Dororo's curvy frame began to quake, signaling she was about to reach climax. There were a few more thrusts before he emptied his seed inside her crevice at the same time she cried out. Heavy breathing echoed inside their hut before they laid next to each other. Hyakkimaru eventually propped his head up on an elbow and gazed down at her, the fingers of his hand working at stroking her hair. He took notice of a frown and furrowed eyebrows that graced her expression—dissatisfaction. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh?" She opened her onyx eyes and peered at him. Dororo saw him gaze at her with worry.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Regret washed over Dororo, and she pressed a palm on his narrow cheekbones, "No, you didn't do anything wrong." She scooted closer to Hyakkimaru and kissed him. "I've just been thinking recently…"

"What have you been thinking about?"

Dororo exhaled deeply. It had been more than a couple of months now and the nagging feeling refused to leave. She needed to get this off of her mind. Carefully, she asked, "Do you ever feel there's something missing between us?"

Hyakkimaru blinked hard a few times and shook his head in disagreement. "No. I'm very happy to be with you." There was a hesitant pause. "Dororo, do I make you unhappy?" Hyakkimaru's heart clenched at the knowledge that he might be causing her pain. That was not his intentions. "What can I do to make you happy?"

"No, that's not it! You do make me happy!" Dororo never wanted to give off the impression to Hyakkimaru that she was unsatisfied with him. "You make me really happy, Hyakkimaru. It's just…I don't know what it is, but I feel like I want _more._ "

He frowned. "More?" He raised his body to match hers and studied her curiously. "Do you want…children?"

She blushed and averted her gazed to the fire. "Maybe…" She realized what she said and hid under the blanket to hide her embarrassment from her answer. "Not yet though! I'm too young!"

Hyakkimaru then laughed. Gently pulling at the blanket, he uncovered Dororo's face, albeit the blanket was still covering her mouth and nose, and he rubbed his forehead against hers. "Dororo, I love you."

She answered in a muffled voice, "Iloveyoutoo!"

"Hm? What did you say?" Hyakkimaru asked playfully, trying to remove the blanket from her lips. She secretly adored the teasing tone in his voice, amazed that he was able to joke around compared to when he was younger.

Dororo said exasperatedly but with a tone of endearment, "I said I love you too! Don't make me repeat myself!" She giggled when he tapped her small button nose with his index finger as a response. "Stop it!" She flicked his finger away and then grabbed her garments to redress. "Come on, let's get ready for bed. We have an early day tomorrow!"

Hyakkimaru noticed an air of sadness around his lover. He pressed his lips together disapprovingly, and he slid the cotton fabrics of his yukata back over his shoulders. It was clear that Dororo had no intentions to pursue the conversation any longer. For now, Hyakkimaru settled with blowing out the fire and heading to bed.

* * *

Hyakkimaru admired the calloused palm of Dororo. She had developed more callouses from forming, he thought. She was napping next to him after working all morning with him. It was nearing the end of autumn and they had finished ploughing the whole field after spending last week threshing, separating, and drying the grains of rice. Hyakkimaru gazed out at the rice paddy irrigated with water. He appreciated that Dororo still didn't complain about their boring life as farmers. However, doubt clouded Hyakkimaru's mind as she spent more days growing quiet and isolating herself. Sex was becoming rare and there was a growing distance between them during the night before bed.

Until Hyakkimaru had an epiphany one day.

Thus, he spent the next few weeks making secret preparations. They finished planting the crops for the following season. It would take three months for rice to grow again. Hyakkimaru had bid farewell to Dororo and took Chibi out to the nearest village with bags of grain to sell and donate to charity.

" _I'll be back soon," he said, kissing her forehead._

" _Okay, pick me up some manju buns on the way back!" Dororo grinned and waved him off, but it didn't reach her eyes._

Hyakkimaru looked at the amount of money he collected during his trip and was excited to return home to Dororo after he made a few stops around the village.

During Hyakkimaru's trip, Dororo encountered a visitor who passed through the rice field. The hard knocks on the door disturbed Dororo from her musings. She peered outside the window. "What the heck. It's night time. It can't be Hyakkimaru." Hyakkimaru would have returned in the morning, and they barely had visitors stop by. She dragged her feet over to the entrance and opened the rickety door. "Can I help you?"

"Why if it isn't my young friend, " stated a friendly and familiar voice.

Dororo's mouth was open ajar in astonishment at the arrival of Biwamaru beaming cheerfully at her. "Grandpa Biwamaru!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up and hugging him ecstatically. "I can't believe you're here!" The priest chuckled lightly and patted the young woman's back. Separating, she invited him inside to begin catching up. It didn't matter that it was late into the night. Tomorrow would be a relaxed day since the rice still had time to grow over the next season. "What brings you to the fields, Grandpa Biwamaru?" Dororo asked. She brewed some tea leaves and handed him a cup.

Biwamaru graciously accepted her offer and took a sip, sitting down near the hearth. "Hm? I guess you could say I had a certain feeling someone needed some guidance." Dororo was positive if he had eyes, they would be twinkling in amusement. Biwamaru even had a knowing smile as he said, "However, I wasn't expecting it to be you. I believe _Hyakkimaru_ was in charge of this field. So how long have you been living here?"

Her whole body colored with a dark shade of red from embarrassment at the implications of Biwamaru's questions. "That is…I've been living here for almost six months now, and Hyakkimaru went out to the nearest village to sell some rice in preparation for the winter!"

"Hm? Hyakkimaru?" Biwamaru probed mischievously. "Not aniki?"

Dororo wished the floor could swallow her whole so she could disappear. "Ugh, Grandpa Biwamaru," she whined, flustered. She wasn't ashamed to be in a relationship with Hyakkimaru, but the explaining it to a companion that's known her since she was eleven felt strange.

Biwamaru gave her another knowing look and chuckled, taking an additional sip from the cup of tea. "Dororo, you don't have to explain. I believed that fate was meant to bring you two back together."

"Ehh? You knew!" Dororo shouted in disbelief.

"More or less, I suspected it would happen," The corner of his eyes crinkled in delight. "You two have an unbreakable bond. However, I sense some conflict within you. I assume it's about Hyakkimaru."

Dororo folded her arms and grimaced. Biwamaru was constantly right on the money since she could remember. With indignance she grumbled, "And what if I said you're wrong?" Biwamaru's knowing expression didn't change. Dororo groaned in dismay, slumping forward, and conceding. "Being with Hyakkimaru has been everything I've dreamed about. I love being with him, and I'm genuinely happy at the prospect of enjoying the rest of my life with him. I just feel like something is missing between the both of us." She brushed her dark bangs behind her ears and continued, "I've been feeling like this ever since we became a couple. I want something more."

"More?"

"Yes," she nodded. "More. When he asked if I wanted children, I didn't mind the idea of it. But I'm not ready for that! It has to be something else, but I can't place a finger on it."

"Ah. Well, I have one question for you." Biwamaru slowly untied his sack to retrieve an item while she wasn't paying attention. "Did you know that marriage ties your soul together?" He was met with silence as she contemplated his words. Biwamaru continued, "Marriage can either bring a tremendous blessing to your relationship, or it can bring tremendous destruction when made with the wrong person."

Flashes of Hyakkimaru almost getting married off to Okowa resurfaced, and Dororo felt the agitation return. She recalled being absolutely furious with Hyakkimaru when he told her he wanted to get married and the journey was over. Above all else, she was irrationally jealous and angry when Hyakkimaru claimed he didn't need Dororo anymore and he wished to be with Okowa. Fortunately, it was all caused by a malicious imp. Dororo clicked her tongue in distaste at the memory.

Biwamaru picked up the package he had set besides him and pushed it towards Dororo. It was neatly wrapped with a black cotton fabric. "This is for you and Hyakkimaru." Dororo stared at the present curiously. She resisted the urge to unwrap it in front him, in fear of being seen as ungrateful and impatient. Hyakkimaru was also not there to open it with her. He laughed at the woman and patted her head kindly.

"I hope life brings you and Hyakkimaru many blessings," he stated before retiring for the night.

Biwamaru had departed the next morning before Dororo had awoken. She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Typical." She went about her routine and checked on the crops throughout the day. The sky was clear blue, and she enjoyed the breeze flowing through the open window. She wished that Hyakkimaru was home already. Dororo hated being home alone without his company.

_Marriage._

She blushed at the word, but she welcomed the image of Hyakkimaru and Dororo officially tying the knot. Biwamaru was right. Perhaps that's exactly what was missing from their relationship. She slapped her forehead at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. "I'm so stupid! We brought up kids, but we completely forgot about marriage!"

Black cotton fabric caught Dororo's attention from the corner of her eyes. She approached the present and picked it up with delicate care.

"I should wait for Hyakkimaru."

Dororo untied the fabrics minutes later and opened the plain wooden box. There was white. She was intrigued by the color of the fabric and unraveled it. Her mouth hung open in astonishment at the realization of what Biwamaru gifted them. The white fabric was thick and had golden cranes embroidered into the headpiece and dress. Peering inside the box, she found an additional set of black montsuki-hakama for Hyakkimaru.

Biwamaru was giving them his blessings.

Taking one last look at the gifts, Dororo came to a decision.

* * *

It was the afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set when Hyakkimaru arrived. He made sure to feed Chibi before lugging his things inside. He kicked the door open and eagerly called out, "Dororo!" Hyakkimaru dropped his small cloth bag by the doorway and sulked. She wasn't home, and she couldn't be bathing at this time of hour. Panic settled. Did she decide to leave? Was she not satisfied with him? Hyakkimaru tightly grasped the small pouch tucked in his yukata, fear and skepticism probing at his mind. He ran outside to find his lover.

"Dororo—!" Hyakkimaru's words were cut off when he spotted a figure at the end of the bridge. It took a moment to process the image of the white clothed stature. He approached cautiously, trying to process the white fabrics embroidered with gold cranes and the large wataboshi that hid the face. He came to a halt a foot away from the petite woman. "Dororo."

Despite her best efforts, a giggle escaped her lips and she turned around to face him, beaming at Hyakkimaru gleefully. Hyakkimaru was caught off guard by the red lipstick that complimented her olive skin; her hair was tied up in a bun using her green ribbon, exposing her smooth forehead and giving him a better view of her doe eyes. "Hyakkimaru. I know what's missing now." She advanced towards Hyakkimaru and grabbed his hands, lacing her fingers through his. She leaned on the tip of her toes and bumped her forehead on his, careful to not knock off the wataboshi.

Hyakkimaru admired her red stained lips while she nuzzled him. "Dororo, who gave you that dress?" he inquired. He resisted the urge to rip off the clothing and make love to her on the bridge. He steadied his breathing and unlaced his fingers from hers and cupped her face, relishing in the texture of her small pores and button nose under his calloused thumb. "You look" He paused, trying to find a word to describe her, " _gorgeous._ "

Dororo was radiating with joy at his compliment. She caressed Hyakkimaru's hair fondly. "Biwamaru passed through and gave me some insight. We talked about children, but I realized that we skipped a huuuuge step."

Hyakkimaru knew the implications of the conversation. He backed up and dug into his yukata to pull out a small pouch and showed it to her. "Dororo, I know that you were unhappy." He put a finger over her lip to prevent her from cutting him off. "I know you wanted something more to come from the both us. I was afraid you would leave me because I couldn't give you everything you needed in our relationship. I tried my best to figure out what I could do to make you mine forever." Dororo was speechless. Hyakkimaru untied the pouch to present a striking red and white kanzashi that were embedded with gold and pearl beads.

"Hyakkimaru," she said in awe, cradling the hair ornament in her palms with care. "It's…I can't believe you bought this for me. This is too beautiful!"

"You deserve this." Hyakkimaru kissed her lips, careful to not press too hard against them. He didn't want to smear her pretty red lips. "Dororo, I want you to marry me."

Dororo was no longer capable of holding back her tears of joy. "You idiot! If this wedding dress isn't a sign that I want to marry you, then I'll say it right now. Of course, I'll marry you!" She sniffled and hugged him. "I would never leave you. I made a promise to myself before you left that I would always stay by your side. I love you too much to even think about parting ways with you after seven years."

"Then let's go."

"Huh?"

Hyakkimaru dragged Dororo with him to their shared hut, "Come."

"W-wait, where are we going?"

"We have about three months to travel while the rice grows before we need to come back to finish harvesting the crops."

Dororo balked at the prospect of leaving their home to travel. "But who's going to tend to them and check up on it?"

"I made a few stops in town to ask some villagers I had previously helped if they could lend a hand while I travel with my, " Dororo flushed, "wife."

"Hyakkimaru, don't you think you're being irrational about this?"

"I'm not, " he answered firmly. They were inside of the hut and Hyakkimaru had begun packing essential items while Dororo attempted to reason with him.

"Quit packing! Would you just sit down and talk! I don't want us to make any decisions we could possibly regret." Dororo stops speaking and a bubble of laughter inflates in her chest when Hyakkimaru immediately comes to a halt and pouts childishly. Dororo removed the wataboshi and seated herself next to him. Her expression was twinkling with glee she was unable to disguise. "Hyakkimaru," she whispered lovingly.

Hyakkimaru folded his arms immaturely. "Dororo, I like it here with you. I'm content with being a farmer, but I also want to see the world with you once more. I met you when I was unable to see anything." Dororo's head dipped down, contemplating his words. When they first met, Hyakkimaru was practically disabled. The journey had been difficult but each sense he regained impacted Dororo's outlook on life. "Dororo, I want to pick up where we left off. The changing seasons, the flowers, the onsen….I know what they look like now." Hyakkimaru mumbled under his breath, "But I want to see it with you."

He reached out to grasp her hand securely, "Please."

Dororo faked an exaggerated sigh, "Okay. But on one condition."

Hyakkimaru cocked a brow.

"Our first stop will be Kaga province. I want to visit a couple of friends and officially get married first," Dororo stated. "Do we have a deal?"

"Anything for you, Dororo." Dororo's mouth then came down on his, and he was untying the ribbon to loosen her hair from the bun minutes later. Hyakkimaru buried his hands in her hair, pulling her to him, kissing her with all the need and desire he'd felt for her. "Dororo," he panted in wanton.

Dororo's kimono slipped off her shoulders to deliberately expose her torso; she smiled knowingly. "I'll always be with you."

He scooped Dororo up in his arms as she laughed and slipped her arms around his neck. "Forever," Hyakkimaru reaffirmed, leading her to the futon.


End file.
